This application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a high density multi-lead surface mount interconnect. For applications requiring a board-to-board power connection, it is well known in the art to use a surface mountable copper block to connect one printed circuit board to another printed circuit board. Although such copper blocks can safely deliver a high current from one board to the other, they can also be relatively expensive to fabricate and can consume a relatively large area of the respective printed circuit boards.
It is also well known in the art to use a multitude of such copper blocks for applications requiring a multitude of board-to-board power connections. However, because each copper block must be individually placed onto one of the respective printed circuit boards, the multiple connection process can be a relatively expensive process to complete.
In addition, many applications also require board-to-board connections other than power connections. For example, many applications also require signal type connections that do not require the high current carrying capability of the copper block interconnect. The use of copper block interconnects having high current carrying capability for such connections consumes more printed circuit board area than necessary, and results in an interconnect that is more expensive than necessary.